


Take a Break

by hopecanbeyoursword



Series: i know my sister like i know my own mind [2]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Heartache, Insecurity, Inspired by Hamilton, Revelations, Secrets, Sister love, anger issues, josh hart, katy hart as josh's mom, maya as a matthews, maya is the only one able to calm lucas down, maya matthews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopecanbeyoursword/pseuds/hopecanbeyoursword
Summary: It's been a few months since Maya Matthews married Joshua Hart. The two are spending a month in New York for Josh's job, which means it's time for Lucas and Maya to face what transpired between them all those months ago.





	Take a Break

_And there you are, an ocean away_

_Do you have to live an ocean away?_

_Thoughts of you subside_

_Then I get another letter_

_I cannot put the notion away…_

* * *

Maya stared out of the bay window in her new room, taking in the countryside of England.

She had arrived in England about a year prior, marrying her fiance after just two months. He was kind to her, pampered her, but she was not in love with him, no matter how hard she tried. Maya knew Joshua deserved a loving wife, for he was a wonderful man, but she would never fill that role.

After their honeymoon in France, she had been officially moved into Joshua Hart's estate. Before, she had been living with his mother, Katy, in her modest cottage about an hour away. Now, she was living in a grand house with an exterior that was made to look modest, concealing the grandeur of the interior. It was equipped with a fair sized pond in front, a weeping willow at the edge, under which was a bench, which was becoming one of Maya's favorite places on the vast lands. There were beautiful flowers everywhere. Out back, there was a gazebo, in which, she was told, summer concerts were held, the first to be the upcoming week. There was anything anyone could ever want, but Maya wasn't happy.

Sure, she was thankful that she got along with her husband, and that he was kind. She also had a beautiful home, and was able to afford anything she could ever want. She just wasn't in love with the man she would be spending the rest of her life with.

Maya glanced down at the ring on her finger. The diamond in the middle was surrounded by about twenty smaller diamonds, all on two silver bands that looked like they had been woven together, even more diamonds encrusted on the band. It was gorgeous.

"Maya?" a knock on the door of her room broke her train of thought. The blonde looked towards the door, seeing her husband.

"Hi, Josh," she smiled softly, using the nickname he insisted she use. She took in his appearance, noting the fact that although he wasn't Lucas, he was good looking.

"A letter came from you. From New York. The address label says Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Friar."

Maya stood up, excited to hear that she had gotten a new letter. While usually she kept in touch with Riley, Missy and Farkle, who all still lived in New York, through texts or emails, she would still receive letters from Lucas. They used email and texts to keep up with general life, and keep up the pretense of two people who were never more than just friends, while the letters held hints of longing and love, of two who could never be. Maya knew Lucas loved her sister very much, but he had admitted that when he and Maya had danced the first night they met, he had feelings for her. As well, though it wasn't outwardly mentioned, the one kiss they shared would forever be burned into their memories. They kept that memory to themselves.

"Thanks," Maya smiled as she took the letter from Josh. She gently swept her thumb against her handwritten name in that familiar scrawl.

"Maya."

"Yes, Josh?"

"Over the summer my company needs me to go to American for a month. Since, with my position, I can chose where I want to go, I chose New York. I want you to come with me. You can visit your friends and family while I work. I want you to be happy, and I know you haven't seen your sisters in a while." While Josh was speaking, he took Maya's hand that wasn't holding the letter, and held it in his hand, the other resting gently on her cheek, tilting her face to look at him.

Maya gazed up at him, her eyes staring into ones that mirrored her own. She beamed, then gently kissed his cheek. "I would love to go with you, Josh."

He smiled back at her, happy to see some of the light and spirit return to her eyes. "Thank your sister for the idea. She called while you were out, and invited us both to New York. It was only a matter of calling my partner and requesting New York to solidify it. Call Riley," he suggested as he released her. "Tell her you're coming to visit this summer, and that I'd love to meet this sister you speak so highly of."

"Thank you thank you thank you," Maya responded, reaching for his hand and squeezing it gently before releasing it again. "I'll call her right now."

* * *

"I love you. See you soon, Maya!" Riley smiled as she ended the call with her sister. She let out a squeal of happiness that had Lucas coming into the room to see what had happened.

"Lucas!" Riley exclaimed, running over to her husband to hug him. "Guess what?"

"I don't know, what?" Lucas chuckled, hugging the brunette.

"Maya is coming to visit this summer! I haven't seen her in nearly a year. Josh is going to be working here for about a month, and Maya's coming with!"

Lucas froze, the smile on his face appearing forced. He was glad that Riley couldn't see his face. He hadn't seen Maya in person since she left for England shortly after his own wedding. They hadn't been able to move past the incident in the bakery. It was always an undertone in the few conversations they had since then. Soon, however, they would have to face it, as they'd be spending a summer together. Lucas knew that Josh would be at work, which would leave Maya time to spend with her friends and family during the day. They would be forced to clear the air around the kiss they shared, which Lucas was afraid would bring up old feelings. He knew a part of him was still hanging onto the oldest Matthews sister. She was his biggest what if. But he also loved Riley, and had promised Maya never to betray her sister's trust, to never hurt her. Lucas also knew that, while Maya did not love Josh romantically, he was a good influence in her life, and would be a good husband and friend for her.

"Lucas?" Riley pulled away from the hug slightly to look up at her husband's face, effectively breaking him out of his thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"I'm great," Lucas forced a realistic smile on his face, a talent he picked up from Maya. "I'm just great."

* * *

Maya's face was almost pressed against the window of the plane as they landed in New York, at JFK. Her leg was bouncing in anticipation of seeing her friends that she hadn't seen in a year. She turned away from the window when she felt a hand gently rest on her thigh. Maya smiled softly at Josh as he tucked a golden curl behind her ear.

Although she didn't love him romantically, Josh was becoming a great friend to her. He never forced her to do anything she didn't want to. They stuck to casual lunch dates, acting more like friends than a married couple. The held hands occasionally, and stuck to chaste kisses on cheeks and foreheads. While Maya felt bad about this, Josh constantly reassured her, telling her to take her time and, if she was ever ready for anything else, to do it on her schedule.

Josh knew to an extent about what Maya had felt for Lucas. He had noticed when he first met the blonde that while she was courteous about their arranged marriage, her heart wasn't in it, and not just because she didn't know him. Josh could tell there was something deeper. He didn't push her to tell him, but the small things Maya said confirmed his suspicions. Josh felt it would be unfair to her to rush their relationship, so he let her have control over the speed at which they went from strangers to friends to husband and wife. He knew that Maya would see Lucas during their stay in New York, but he wasn't worried about anything transpiring between them. Yes, he knew that Maya had loved him, and that he too liked her at a time, but they also both loved Riley and would never do anything to hurt her.

Maybe it was a little selfish of Josh to arrange this trip. He hoped that Maya and Lucas would be able to work things out and mend their friendship, because Josh knew Lucas was good for Maya, and they both wanted her to be happy. Josh hoped they could get everything out in the air, clear up any lingering feelings, and, by the time they would leave, Maya would no longer be as hung up on Lucas.

Josh stood up, making his way into the aisle. He held out a hand towards Maya, which she took gratefully as he helped her up. Josh expected Maya to drop his hand once she standing, but she surprised him by gently squeezing his hand before intertwining their fingers. He smiled softly as he pressed their palms together as they made their way into the terminal.

After they collected their bags from baggage claim, they grabbed a taxi to go to the apartment they'd be staying in while in New York. Josh wasn't used to New York taxi drivers, but Maya fit right in, slipping back into the city she grew up in.

Josh admired Maya as she handled everything that needed to be done before they entered their temporary apartment. She was a city girl through and through, while he was used to the countryside.

The apartment was in an upscale neighborhood. They were in the penthouse. The walls of the living and dining room were basically all windows, letting the couple look out across the city. It was a lavish apartment, that reminded Maya of the Matthews' mansion.

Maya slipped off her heels, placing them near the door. She proceeded to carry her bags into the master bedroom, and began to unpack, while Josh took the opportunity to call the branch of his company located in the city.

Maya's phone dinged. Unlocking her phone, she saw she had a text from Riley.

**Riley: I checked and saw your plane just landed. I'm so excited to see you! Do you and Josh want to get lunch? :)**

**Maya: I'll ask him. I'm unpacking, but lunch sounds good. Anyone else coming?**

Maya didn't want to ask outright if Lucas was coming, but she needed to know. For them to come face to face with each other almost immediately after she returned would be awkward, especially with their spouses present, and unanswered questions between them.

**Riley: I can ask Farkle and Missy! Lucas is working, so he can't come. :(**

Maya let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when she heard Lucas wouldn't be coming. She was relieved she wouldn't have to face him so soon. Missy and Farkle she could handle. They were her best friends, after all.

**Maya: Let me know what they say. I'd love to see them!**

Maya continued unpacking, every once in awhile pausing to respond to her sister. Riley informed her that Missy and Farkle would be joining them, and that they'd be going to Elisabeth's Bakery. Elisabeth had their room ready for them.

Maya grimaced to herself when she saw that. The last time she had been at the bakery, Lucas told her he was going to propose to Riley, Maya's feelings were put out in the open, and she kissed Lucas. She couldn't be more thankful that Lucas was working, because the tension between them if they were both at the bakery would be too hard to hide.

"Hey Maya," Josh greeted the blonde as he made his way into the room. He pulled her into a hug, then gently kissed the top of her head. "Any plans for today?"

"Riley invited us to lunch. My friends Missy and Farkle are coming as well."

"That sounds like a great idea," Josh smiled. "I'd love to meet this sister you talk so much about, and your two best friends. Is," Josh paused, trying to decide how to phrase his next question. "Um, Lucas going to be there?"

"Er, no. He's working this afternoon."

"I'll have to meet him some other time then."

"Yeah," Maya murmured, thinking the complete opposite to herself. "Anyways," she brightened. "Get changed and we'll head out."

Maya watched the city life go by around her as she waited for Josh to change, as she had already taken care of that.

Once ready, they headed down to catch a cab, which Maya hailed easily from years of practice. While she did have her own car, sometimes she'd take a cab for the experience. Her parents wanted to make sure she could handle herself in the city, including public transportation if need be.

Maya held her husband's hand on the way there, needing an anchor. While she kept in touch with everyone, she hadn't seen them in a while, and was anxious about the reunion, but that was nothing compared to what she knew she would feel when she would eventually face Lucas again.

The Harts entered the bakery, and were immediately greeted by two girls squealing, followed by who Josh assumed was Farkle. Josh smiled as he watched the two girls, who he knew were Missy and Riley, embrace Maya.

"I'm so excited to see you!" The darker browned haired girl exclaimed. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you, too, Riles," Maya smiled as her younger, but taller, sister embraced her. The blonde sister felt tears prick at the corner of her eyes. She hadn't realized how much she had missed her sister. She knew it wouldn't be easy, living across the ocean from her, but now, seeing her again, it hit her how important Riley was to her, and how different her life was without the brunette.

Maya pulled away reluctantly from her sister to hug her female best friend. "Missy! I missed you."

"Right back at you, May," Missy grinned, squeezing Maya's hand. "Life's been pretty dull without you. We have to fit in as much fun as possible while you're here."

Laughing, Maya agreed. "And Farkle," she turned to her friend that had been with her for most of her life. "C'mere," she smiled as she opened her arms. "I missed my nerdy friend." She embraces him, her face pressed against his chest as his chin rests on the top of her head.

She pulled away, and took a step backwards towards Josh. "Josh, this is Riley, Missy and Farkle. Guys, this is Josh."

Following introductions, the small group made their way to the Matthews' private room where a buffet of food was laid out for them. They all made up a plate of food, then sat down around the table.

Josh watched quietly as Maya caught up with her friends and sister, smiling at how animated the blonde was when around those she grew up with.

He listened as they recounted how they had all met, and the adventures they had gone through.

_Maya made her way into her classroom on the first day of first grade after making sure Riley was safely in her room._

_She hung her jacket up on a hook, then sat down with her sketchbook and crayons, drawing flowers. Her small hands moved across the page, creating flowers that looked realistic, considering she was only in first grade. She glanced up, seeing a brunette sit down across from her, watching her._

_"What?" Maya asked, annoyed._

_"I like your flowers," the brunette responded, pointing at the paper._

_"Oh, uh, thanks?" Maya responded. The brunette was someone Maya didn't know, which meant that she had to be new._

_"I'm Missy. Missy Bradford" the girl spoke up after a minute of silence. "My family moved into the mansion on the hill."_

_"I'm Maya Matthews. We live in the mansion on the lake." Maya hadn't met the original owner of the mansion that the Bradfords, but knew that they had been wealthy, like her family was. Most people who lived around them were well off, but not to the extent that the Matthews were. The only other family in their neighborhood that was as well of as them was the Minkus family. Maya and Riley had become close with Farkle at different high end parties that their families were invited to, and had stuck together since._

_Missy smiled in response, as the teacher called for the students to pay attention._

_As the students who had been running around scrambling to find a chair by their friends, Missy and Maya were joined by Farkle and Nikola, who were talking a mile a minute about the newest episode of some show that they watched._

_It took Farkle a minute to notice the newcomer to their table, and before he could ask a question, their teacher began talking._

_It was when they had time to talk, that he asked who she was._

_"That's Missy. She lives on the hill," Maya explained, as the four made their way out to the playground._

_Farkle nodded thoughtfully, before introducing himself. "I'm Farkle. This is Nikola," he pointed at the girl in question._

_Nikola was a shy redhead, who Farkle had befriended the year before. While she had a hard time opening up and talking to people, she had a lot to say. She was very smart, the only competition to Farkle. Farkle hadn't been sure what to make of the girl, but once they discovered they both watched the same show, they became friends. She always sat with Farkle and Maya at their table. She wasn't as close to Maya as she was to Farkle, but the girls still got along._

_"Wanna play with us?" Nikola asked softly, looking at Missy, before dropping her gaze to her shoes._

_Missy nodded, smiling._

_The four made their way to the swings, and for the rest of the day, were inseparable. And just like that, Missy became a part of their group. While Nikola would eventually find another group of friends at her new school for geniuses, she would still spend time with the three friends. Farkle had been asked to join the school, and while he didn't want to leave their friend alone at the new school, he didn't want to leave Maya and Riley, his absolute best friends, and Missy, who was becoming a best friend, alone. So he stayed with the trio, but never fell out of touch with Nikola._

* * *

Riley was beaming when she walked back into her home, pulling her sandals off, placing them with the other shoes by the door. After the lunch with her sister, Josh, Missy and Farkle, the group wandered around the city, then visited the Metropolitan Museum of Art.

After the museum, the group decided to get dinner. They made their way to a restaurant that the native New Yorkers knew well, and who knew them. The Matthews, Bradford and Minkus families were well known in the city, due to their generous donations to museums and charities. They helped fund libraries and restore monuments and keep up the quality of the parks. The children all started community service at a young age, as their parents didn't want to raise them to be stuck up and dependent on the status their wealth brought them. And it was because of this that the group was easily let in and brought to a table in the restaurant without having to wait in line. They still felt slightly uncomfortable, however, that their names and status could get them into anything without a wait.

"I didn't realize exactly how well known you all are in this city," Josh commented as he pulled out Maya's chair in order for her to sit down.

Smiling her thanks, Maya responded. "We're all from the three wealthiest families in the city. Despite that, however, we were raised to be humble and not flaunt our wealth, status or family name. From young ages we donated to charities and did volunteer work. People in the city were thankful to have our donations, and that they came from people who were doing it because they actually cared about others, rather than just their image. We're well respected here."

"None of us enjoy that the mere mention of our names can get us whatever we want, because we don't think we should be treated differently, even though we technically are a higher class due to our family's' wealth. Our ancestors worked hard to get the money we have now," Farkle added on, shrugging as he opened the menu.

Josh nodded in understandment as he took a sip of water.

The group chatted amongst themselves while they scanned the menu, deciding what they wanted to order. They placed their order when the waitress appeared, the one the Matthews, Minkus and Bradford families knew well. Her name was Darby, and she was the same age as Farkle, Missy and Maya, having been in the same group while they were a part of Habitat for Humanity. They four had become close over that summer, and kept in contact. Darby had been invited to Riley and Lucas' wedding, though she was closer with the three her age, Riley being a year younger and Lucas a year older.

"Darby!" Missy smiled when she approached. "I haven't seen you in awhile. You doing okay? How's school?"

Glancing at her boss, who nodded her approval, Darby pulled up a chair. The manager liked to keep her best clients happy, and if that meant one of her waitresses talking to them, then so be it.

"Everything's going well. I've really enjoyed the classes I've taken so far, but with my last year of school starting in the fall, I'm looking for a place to live after school and a job. But enough about me, how are you guys doing? I know the two sisters are married, but what about you two?" Darby asked as she pointed at Farkle and Missy.

"I know Farkle has some news," Riley smiled. "Tell them!"

"Yeah, um. So you know how Isadora and I have been together for a few years?"

All but Josh nodded their heads at the mention of Farkle's girlfriend, another genius who fit in well with their group, despite the fact they weren't super close.

"I'm planning on proposing to her this weekend."

The girls squealed, excited for their close friend, while Josh just smiled at their actions. He didn't know any of them well, so he didn't understand exactly why they were so excited. However, seeing them so excited brought a smile to his face.

"I can't wait for Isadora to join the family!" Riley squealed.

"Farkle is basically our brother, Missy our sister," Maya whispered to her husband. "We all grew up together, and when we were younger, insisted that we did everything together. Isadora is a great match for Farkle. They met at college. They were in the same physics class, and ever since then, she's been part of our group."

Turning away from her husband, Maya joined back in over the excitement. It took ten minutes for them all to calm down, as they had burst into laughter over other people in the restaurant looking at them weirdly.

Once they calmed down, Missy spoke up. "Well, I guess this is as good as time as any. I'm pregnant."

Darby, Maya and Riley all looked at each other in astonishment, then turned to Missy and squealed again, happy for their friend. She was the first in their group to be expecting a child. She and her long time boyfriend, Evan, had talked about starting a family.

"How far along are you?" Riley asked, excitement evident.

"Two months," Missy replied, beaming.

Josh sat back in his seat, grinning at how excited the girls were as they continued to catch up with each other. He caught Farkle's eyes, who playfully rolled his eyes at the girls.

Laughing, Josh decided that this month in New York would be a lot of fun.

* * *

"I'm going to need three of you to go across the ocean to London. There's a two month business opportunity, and if we manage to seal the contract, corporate agreed to give this branch a raise. So, I need three volunteers. Now, I know it's short notice, but you'll be leaving Saturday."

Lucas looked around at his co workers, who were all whispering amongst themselves.

"I wish I could," Nikola muttered to Lucas. The group had lost contact with the redhead for a short time, but one she started working with Lucas, they reconnected. "But my sister is so busy with preparing the house for the new baby, so she needs my help watching Tania."

Lucas nodded. A lot of his co workers expressed high interest in living in London for two months, but many had families and other obligations that wouldn't allow them to be gone for that long.

Lucas wanted to go. Being here, in New York, while Maya and her husband were here was too much strain. He was afraid that they'd slip up, and ruin their marriages in the process. He wanted to see her; she was his best friend after all. But besides his own wedding, they hadn't seen each other since she had confessed her feelings and kissed him. He had decided not to go to her wedding, faking a company commitment when asked. While Riley spent a few weeks with her sister, he moped around their house. He felt sorry for himself, that he couldn't be with his best friend on this important day. He felt sorry for Maya, that she wasn't marrying for love. And he felt sorry for Riley, but also relieved, that she didn't know about the underlying tension between himself and her older sister.

He knew Maya would be annoyed that her best friend was avoiding her wedding, when she went to his. But he couldn't. He wasn't like Maya. She was stronger than him, and had been able to watch him marry her sister, of all people, after what had transpired between them. In the months leading up to the wedding, she started drifting from him, knowing that soon, she would be leaving, and that he'd be married to Riley. He didn't notice at first, because she always seemed to be helping Riley with wedding preparations. She hand drew the invitations herself. And Lucas had to admit: they were amazing. However, when everyone else decided to take a week long break from wedding planning, and go spend their time at the Matthews' house in California, Maya stayed back.

She said it was because she needed to get ready for move to London, and though her parents wanted her with them, they didn't push. They knew that she was being strong by going through with her engagement, and they didn't want to push it.

When they came back, all the invitations had been completed and sent out, the flowers and catering had been finalized, with discounts because Maya could be quite persuasive, the venue selected, and all the bridesmaids had been in for fitting of their dresses.

Riley hadn't been able to stop thanking Maya for all the work she had done. She was happy how much Maya seemed to be enjoying the wedding preparation, not knowing the truth. After seeing all her sister had done for her, Riley insisted she and Missy, who had helped Maya occasionally, go and spend a week at the family house in California.

Maya agreed, and she and Missy were off the next day, taking the family's plane. Lucas had tried to text her periodically, both during the week he and the Matthews were in California, and the week Maya and Missy had gone.

He had asked if they could talk. It had only been a short time since the kiss had happened, so Lucas hadn't had time to truly think about it.

Maya had replied with:  _There's nothing to talk about, Lucas. What was said will remain between us, or become forgotten. You love Riley, and I'm marrying Joshua. And that's it._

He had frowned, seeing the use of his name, rather than all the nicknames that the blonde had started calling him. She preferred calling him by the many, many nicknames she had come up with, rather than using his name. So when she did use his name, he knew whatever she was saying was serious, and that she wouldn't be backing down. He had stopped pushing about it, instead trying to talk with her about her day and what she was up to, but to no avail.

They still talked sometimes. However, Maya refused to talk to him unless someone else was present, so as to ensure they couldn't talk about what had transpired between them. And even then, it wasn't the same. Lucas came to miss the playful jabs about him being from Texas, the nicknames, being able to play with her hair, and the closeness they had once shared.

Time seemed to speed up, and all of a sudden, he and Riley were getting married. He watched the blonde give her maid of honor speech, glancing at his bride out of the corner of his eye, seeing how happy and relaxed she seemed to be, listening to her beloved sister.

And then, by the time the couple returned from their honeymoon, Maya was gone. Her room was sparse, as most things had been shipped overseas. The pictures had been taken down, some left behind, tucked into a corner in a drawer.

Lucas heart sunk a little when he noticed he was in most of the ones left behind. The picture that had been taken of them dancing, the first night they met was right on top. Along with it was a picture of him with Maya on his back, both grinning ear to ear. There was one of them together at a dance, a picture Riley insisted they take. Maya was pouting, but her eyes were shining as Lucas had his arm wrapped around her waist. There were the ones Maya had taken during a late night shoot that they two of them had had in the Matthews garden, fairy lights everywhere. Those were the more intimate ones. It had been just the two of them, Maya with her guitar. They had sung together, something that stayed between them. This had been shortly before he asked Riley out, so this moment between the two of them was untouched by the younger Matthews sister. Seeing these, Lucas realized something. She was leaving their memories behind. She was leaving him behind.

There were other pictures left behind as well, but Lucas had a sneaking suspicion that she left them back in order to throw other people off about her intentions. If she just left photos with him in the behind, someone would ask questions, knowing the two had been best friends. But if she left others, they wouldn't think twice.

And then a couple months later, the wedding invite came in the mail.

_Your presence is requested at the marriage of_

Maya Penelope Matthews

_and_

Joshua Matthew Hart

_on Saturday, July 17th,_

_at seven in the evening_

_The Hart Manor_

_London, England_

Lucas had seen the envelope first, as Riley had been out. His breath had caught in his throat when he saw it had come from London, in a high quality white envelope. There was only one person it could've come from, and he knew what it was.

His heart ached seeing it, and he tried to pass off the feeling as being sad that Maya was marrying a man she barely knew. But he knew, deep down, what it meant. He had been given enough time to think things through, and now when ever he reminisced on a memory with his favorite blonde, the memories were tinged with regrets and could've beens. He could see the hints that showed her feelings in those moments, but she had been so good at hiding them that he hadn't noticed until now.

He wasn't emotionally strong enough to see his biggest what-if, the first sister to catch his eye, and his best friend, get married to a stranger. Maya was stronger than him in that regard. So while Riley went overseas a week later, as she was the maid of honor, he sent a message along with the invitation.

_Maya,_

_Congratulations on your wedding. Riley is excited to be there with you. I want to apologize, as I won't be able to make it. I have a business trip that week. I want you to be happy, Shortstack. You're my best friend, and you deserve the world. I hope Joshua can give it to you, since I couldn't._

_Lucas_

_p.s. Missy and I noticed that you left behind some of your photos. I know why you left them, don't deny it. But when Riley found out, she insisted I send some to you. So enclosed you'll find a few photos. They're some of my favorites._

He had attached a photo from their late night singing sessions in the gardens, as well as the picture from the day they met. He had sealed the envelope quickly, so he couldn't back out of the risky sentence he had written, along with the photos. He only hoped that when she saw that it was sent from him, and not  _Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Friar,_ that she would have the sense to open it when no one else was around.

And then he sent the letter off.

* * *

As Maya stared at herself in the mirror, she could hear the tv coming from the living room. After she and Josh had returned from their dinner with Riley, Missy and Farkle, they had decided to watch a movie.

She sighed, pulling her hair up into a bun at the top of her head, ignoring the curls that fell out, falling around her face.

She had enjoyed herself, and it was nice catching up with her friends and her sister. She had even been able to forget Lucas, and enjoyed the steady presence of Josh who sat besides her the whole night.

Now that she had time to think, the feelings came rushing back.

Maya shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. She took one last look at herself, in her black shorts and paint splattered shirt, before turning off the light and joining Josh on the sofa.

"Hey," he murmured, looking up from a book as she settled next to him.

Maya forced a smile onto her face, apparently convincing, since Josh didn't say anything. Her breath caught in her throat as Josh hesitantly raised a hand, then gently brushed one of her loose curls behind her ear.

His action reminded her too much of Lucas' obsession with her golden curls. She would often wear her hair up and off her neck, some of her hair escaping as it was just a little too short to be contained by the elastic. He would gently tug on an escaped curl, then carefully brush it behind her ear, that smile on his face. And she would have to fight down the blush and the butterflies.

She let out a noise at Josh's action, to which he retracted his hand quickly.

"I-"

"It's fine," Maya replied, forcing another smile onto her face. "My head hurts."

Josh looked quizzically at her. He knew that wasn't it, but, after months of living with her, could tell not to press it. So he nodded, lips pressed tightly together. "What movie?" he asked, anxious to move away from the awkwardness.

He say Maya's shoulders relax with the change of topic, and she lit up, pointing at  _Clueless._

Josh couldn't help but let out a laugh about the excitement on her face as she picked out her favorite movie.

"What?" she smiled, this time for real. "I love the movie."

"Hey, I'm not judging," he replied, grinning, hands up in surrender.

Taking a risk, Maya moved closer, leaning against Josh, her head on her shoulder. She was determined to make this trip one of growth, and the two things on that list were to get over Lucas, and to get closer to Josh. She could start with one.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Riley, but my boss wants me to go overseas for two months."

"Lucas!" she complained. "Maya came all the way here, to New York,  _from London_ , to see all of us! And you just want to up and go to London? This is the worst possible time! You should go when Maya's there, and we can visit her at her place!"

"Riley! I didn't say I wanted to. I said my boss wants me to," Lucas replied, anger creeping in. The lie rolled right off his tongue, making him realize how much Maya had rubbed off onto him.

"Can't the other two go? Why do you have to go to?"

"I don't know! God, Riley! My boss wants three people to go. Me, Gabriel and Samantha."

"You don't have to yell, Lucas," Riley responded, voice softer, her hands intertwined in front of her body.

Lucas took a deep breath. He knew his temper could spiral out of control. He had been working on it recently, but Maya was still the only one who could calm him down. "You're right. I'm sorry."

Riley was silent for a moment, then nodded. "Okay."

Lucas unclenched his fist, wincing slightly as his nails parted from his skin.

Riley noticed, rushing over to him. "Lucas? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Riley," Lucas pulled his hand away from her.

"You're not. I can tell."

"Fine, I'm not," he rolled his eyes, impatient. He loved Riley, he married her after all, but sometimes she didn't know when to quit. He didn't want to talk about it, but it was in her nature to ensure those she cared about were okay.

Lucas almost shoved his hand in her face, letting her see the imprints that had broken the skin.

"That's going to scar," Riley worried, running her hand over his hand.

Before she could say anything else, Lucas curled his fingers back up. "It'll be okay, Riley. I'll take care of it. I promise."

Riley scanned his face, then nodded. "I just don't want you to hurt yourself like this."

"I know. And I'll work on it, I promise," Lucas replied.

"Okay," Riley smiled. "Let's talk about this tomorrow, okay? It's getting late. Let's go to bed."

"Go on. I'm going to fix up my hand. I'll be there soon," Lucas murmured, dropping a kiss on the top of her head.

As Lucas flipped on the bathroom light, he heard Riley call out to him from their bedroom.

"I love you, Lucas. Good night."

"And I you. Goodnight, Riley."

* * *

"Dude, shut up." Lucas glared at his coworker, Billy.

"I'm just saying-"

"Do yourself a favor, and don't continue that sentence," Lucas cut him off.

Raising his hands in surrender, Billy stopped talking.

Lucas turned away from his coworker. The two of them, along with Nikola, and the newest addition to the team, Andrea, were having lunch in the park. Lucas didn't get along with Billy very well as of recent, but he was part of their team, so he had to tolerate him.

A minute later, Billy piped up again. "He's a fucking weirdo, though. I mean, honestly. How did he get someone like Isadora anyway? She's way too good for him, and trust me, that's saying something. He honestly has no right to walk around acting all confident and pretending that she actually likes him. I mean, why do you put up with him-"

Lucas saw red, as Billy continued to insult Farkle. Lucas knew not everyone was intrigued by the genius and the way he acted, and that was fine. Not everyone had to like everyone. But for Billy to openly insult one of his best friends like that was not okay. He briefly saw Nikola out of the corner of his eye turn red, glaring at their coworker. Farkle was her friend, too.

The next thing Lucas knew, his fist had connected with Billy's face, a satisfying crack signifying that he had broken the other man's nose.

"Lucas!" he faintly heard Nikola call out to him.

He ignored her, making his way over to where Billy was now lying on the ground. "You wanna say that again?" he growled.

Billy opened his mouth to say something, faltering as Lucas raised his fist again. He felt his nails biting into his skin, but at that moment, he could care less. He wouldn't let anyone insult his friends. Most people knew not to insult Riley, Maya, Farkle, Missy or Zay in front of him. The list had expanded to include Nikola, (Isadora) Smackle and Evan, along with the Matthews' youngest sister, Augustine.

But it seemed like Billy had a death wish, insulting two of them.

And just when Lucas didn't think Billy could get any stupider, he taunted Lucas, insinuating that he was cheating on Riley with Maya because "Riley is too naive and Maya is too easy. Must have been easy." That comment especially hit too close to home, being slightly true. Lucas knew that Billy had no inkling about the kiss, but at that moment, he chose to ignore that fact. Just as he was about to hit his coworker again, another voice called out to him.

"Lucas!" He froze, fist midair, wondering if he had imagined it.

And then there was a familiar weight on his back. His hands automatically found the blonde's thighs, holding on to her.

"Lucas," she spoke, grounding him. Her voice was steady, used to having to calm him down.

"Maya," he whispered, effectively shaking him out of his rage. He took a few deep breaths, then lightened the grip he had on her.

She sensed that he was calm, then proceeded to unwrap her arms from around his neck, signalling to him that she wanted to get down.

Despite his internal protests, he let her go, knowing they had an audience. "How did-"

"Nikola texted me," Maya shrugged, waving her phone. "Even after all these years, I still have to rein you in, Huckleberry?" The nickname slid off her tongue easily, as if she had never stopped.

Lucas' eyes widened, then softened as he smiled. She hadn't used a nickname when talking to him in so long, and he didn't realize how much he missed it. "I guess so, Shortstack."

Maya smiled, then turned away to face Nikola.

"Thanks for coming so fast, Maya," the redhead hugged her friend.

"Don't worry about it, Nikola," Maya responded. "I was on a run through the park anyways. What happened, anyways?"

"Billy was edging Lucas on, talking about Farkle, mostly, then made it worse by adding Isadora, you and Riley. You know how he gets when he gets mad. It's hard to ground him, but you're his best friend. You've always been the only one to calm him down."

"Isn't that right?" Maya muttered, shaking her head slightly. "Alright," she commanded, clapping her hands together. "Nikola, can you take care of Billy? He's going to need his nose looked at."

She nodded, then went over to her coworker. "C'mon, Ross. Let's get you to the hospital."

Billy let the petite redhead direct him to her car, but not before he shot a glare at Lucas. "Nice to see you, blondie," he aimed at Maya, before shutting the car door.

Maya rolled her eyes, then looked at the other woman still there. "What's your name?"

"Andrea."

"Okay, Andrea. Can you start packing things up? I'll take care of Ranger Rick."

Andrea looked confused at the nickname, but nodded. The blonde meant business, and despite her size, she was able to calm Lucas down quickly.

"Lucas," Maya called out. He walked over to the bench, then sat, looking up at the blonde.

"Maya, I-"

"Save it, Sundance. Let me see your hand." She reached for his hand, then gently pried his fingers away from his palm. He saw one of her eyebrows raise when she saw the scars on his hand. "Lucas," she sighed.

"I know," he responded, quietly, as he looked away from her.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself." She gently rested her palm against his cheek, turning his face back, until they locked eyes.

Lucas leaned into her touch, looking at her baby blue eyes.

"Promise me, Lucas. You need to work on this. I won't always be around, and you worry everyone with this."

"I promise you, Maya."

"Good," she nodded. "Now, let's get you cleaned up."

They walked over to the water fountain, and Maya rinsed the blood off of his hand. Once she was satisfied with the condition of his hand, she backed away from him, slipping her headphones back on. "Be careful, Lucas."

"Maya-"

"I gotta go, Hopalong. Josh is waiting for me. We can talk later."

Lucas stood, watching the blonde run off, ponytail swinging behind her.

"Later."

* * *

Riley moved about the kitchen, singing to herself. She was excited that Maya and Josh were coming over for dinner, and she had to make sure everything was perfect.

She heard the front door opening, signifying that Lucas had returned from work. She went out to meet him, smiling, only to falter when she noticed the dried blood stains on his shirt.

"Lucas," she sighed. "What happened?"

"Billy Ross," he replied, slipping his shoes off. "He wouldn't stop insulting Farkle. I didn't mean to, but I think I broke his nose. Probably would've done more if Nikola didn't think to text your sister."

"She is the only one who can calm you down," Riley smiled softly. It never bothered her that her sister was the only one who could shake Lucas out of his anger. It was just how their friendship worked.

"She stopped me before I could do anything worse. You Matthews sisters. Always looking out for me. She made me promise to work on it."

"As she should," Riley nodded, before pushing up on her toes to place a kiss on her husband's cheek. "I trust that she talked to you, so I'm going to leave it for now. Go get cleaned up. Maya and Josh are coming over dinner in an hour."

Lucas paused on the way to their room.  _Great he thought. There was no way he could get out of dinner, which meant it was time to meet Josh._

He dreaded the moment he would come face to face with Maya's husband, but knew it had to happen sometime.

At six on the dot, the doorbell rang, and he could hear Riley squeal in excitement. "Lucas! They're here!"

Sighing, Lucas flipped shut the book he was reading, and reluctantly made his way out to where he saw Riley hugging her sister. The blonde smiled as she embraced her sister.

Josh was standing behind them, one hand in his pocket, the other holding a bottle of wine. He shuffled his feet, not knowing what to do.

Lucas walked over to him, then stuck his hand out. "Lucas Friar. You must be Joshua Hart."

Josh shook the extended hand. "You can call me Josh. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Let me take that," Lucas reached for the bottle. He walked into the kitchen, setting the bottle down on the counter. He paused, listening to the other three engage in conversation. Instead of joining them, Lucas got out four wine glasses, and poured each of them a glass. Before he headed out with two of the glasses, he took a deep breath, and readied himself for the evening. It would be awkward, as he and Maya had yet to talk.

Lucas handed one of the two glasses he came out with to Josh, the other to Maya. He stifled a gasp as he felt her finger brush against him. If he didn't know better, he would think that it was on purpose.

Excusing himself to get the other two glasses, he slipped back into the kitchen. Before making his way back to the living room, he took a minute, pressing his forehead against one of the cupboards, eyes tightly shut.

"Lucas?"

He heard Riley call out for him from the living room. "I'm coming, Riley. Just getting an appetizer ready." He could imagine her nod of approval in response.

Thinking quickly, Lucas went into the cupboard he had rested his head against, grabbing two boxes of crackers. He pulled out a nice serving plate, placing some of both kinds of crackers on it, before heading to the fridge and pulling out a couple kinds of cheese. He sliced them quickly, before adding them to the plate.

He grabbed one of the remaining glasses of wine, the plate in his other hand, and made his way over to where his wife and their guests were sitting. He smiled at Riley as he handed her glass, before returning to the kitchen to grab his.

Lucas sat down next to Riley, who laid her head to rest against his shoulder, listening to her sister.

Lucas kept his glass in his hand, watching how Maya and Josh interacted. They kept their pinkies interlocked, but otherwise didn't have any physical contact. They would glance at each other occasionally, seemingly speaking to each other without words.

Lucas would never admit it, but he was kind of glad to see that Maya still hadn't come to trust Josh fully. He was proud to know that he and Farkle were still the two guys who knew Maya the best, despite the fact that he and Maya had a complicated past. He almost immediately regretted these feelings, knowing that Maya would need to trust Josh, as he was her husband and they would be spending the rest of their life together.

"-and the summer concerts are starting up in two days time. Even though we're gone, we've given the go ahead for others to be on our property for the concerts. Everyone enjoys them."

Lucas tuned back in, trying to shove his thoughts to the back of his mind. He wasn't sure exactly what Josh was talking about, but nodded after the other man paused. He sipped his wine, trying to look everywhere except at Maya, though it was hard, as he always noticed the blonde beauty.

After about twenty minutes of small talk and catching up, Lucas left to go the kitchen to ensure dinner was ready on time. He was lost in thought, remembering the first day he met the Matthews sisters.

His family had only been in New York for a couple months, but his mama had become friends with Mrs. Matthews and Mrs. Bradford quickly. When the Bradfords had their party, they had invited the Friars, wanting them to be acquainted with more people.

He had seen Maya first, after his friend, Jake had spotted Missy and had instantly been smitten with her. Those two hadn't lasted long, but because of the attraction Jake had had for Missy, Lucas had met his best friends. It had been a memorable night for him, and he would never forget it. He had spent the first half laughing and talking with Maya, falling into an easy banter of playful nicknames and jabs at each other. He didn't want her to leave when she spotted someone behind him, but she promised she'd be right back. And she did come back two minutes later, her younger sister behind her. He had opened his mouth to tease the blonde, when he fully took in the brunette. She was just as pretty as her older sister, but in a more innocent way.

His attention shifted in that moment, wanting to get to know Riley, as he would soon find out. He didn't realize until ten minutes later, that he had effectively shut Maya out of the conversation, and she had disappeared. Lucas had frowned, eyes scanning the crowd for his new friend. When he couldn't find her, he looked for Jake, hoping Missy was with him, thinking that maybe the blonde had gone to talk with her friend. However, when he spotted Jake, he was alone, leaning against a wall, his foot tapping along to the rhythm of the music.

He pushed any worries to the side, figuring the two girls were talking with other friends somewhere else. Afterall, Missy's family was hosting, so she was probably playing hostess.

After another ten minutes of conversation with Riley, who was all kinds of sweet, he noticed Missy slipping back inside the dance room, closing a door that led out to the gardens behind her. She was alone, and that made Lucas curious. Where was Maya?

"Hey, I need to go check on my younger sister," Riley spoke, breaking Lucas out of his thoughts. "We can talk when I get back, if you want. Ten minutes?"

"I'll meet you here," Lucas smiled softly, thinking she looked really pretty with the bright, beaming smile spread across her face.

He watched her go, her magenta dress swishing around her legs. After seeing her disappear up the stairs in the foyer, he glanced around, to see if anyone was watching him. He slipped out of the side door that Missy had come back into the room through. He saw a blonde figure walking through the roses, her hair blowing behind her. He walked closer, and opened his mouth to reach out to her, when he paused, hearing her sniffling. As her head turned slightly, he caught a glimpse of a few tears spilling from her eyes. He wanted to say something to her, but he wasn't sure if she would respond to him well, as they didn't know each other well.

Instead, he chose to watch her for a few minutes, before slipping back into the Bradford mansion.

He spent the rest of the night talking to Riley, Maya slipping from his mind the more he listened to Riley talk.

It wasn't until he was at home, ready to send a text to Riley, asking if she wanted to get lunch sometime soon, that he remembered. He hesitated, before opening up his contacts. He scrolled down to Maya's number, that he had gotten before Riley joined them.

**Hey, Maya.**

He kept it simple, before sending another text off to the brunette Matthews.

**Hey Riley! :)**

Quickly, Lucas and Maya became close friends and confidents. It was surprising, because Lucas knew it took awhile for her to trust someone as much as she trusted him.

He and Maya spent a lot of time together before he asked Riley out. Lucas wanted to make sure that he spent time with both, and knew that if he started dating Riley, he'd probably spend more time with her.

He had many memories with Maya, but his favorite was definitely on a cool, June night at the Matthews' mansion.

Lucas remembered how bright the smile on Maya's face was when she opened the front door for him. He looked around in awe, his first time at their place. They usually hung out around the city, or went to his family's apartment in the city. The Friars weren't as well off as the Matthews, Bradford or Minkus families. However, they still did have some money, that allowed them to have a nice apartment in the city. His mama made it homey, and Maya enjoyed the feel of it.

However, this time, she had asked if he wouldn't mind coming to her place, and he had agreed, wanting to see the mansion. When his mama dropped him off, they both had agreed if the interior was even a quarter of extravagance of the exterior, it was the best place they had seen. It was set right alongside the lake, a dock leading down to edge of the water where a sailboat was docked. There was a sprawling garden, surrounded by hedges.

This is where Maya took him, after a quick stop in her room.

She said she needed to grab something, her hair falling across her face, making her look more timid than usual. But she had lead him up the stairs, glancing behind her once to ensure he was following. He had simply smiled in response.

He followed her to the first door on the left, the white door slightly cracked open.

Maya had opened the door, letting him into her room. Her room was vast, most of it set aside for canvases and other art supplies, plastic laid down on the wood floor. The ceiling was high, a modern looking chandelier the main source of light. Three of the walls were a deep purple, the other stark white, with drawings and paintings across it, a sliding ladder like the kind you'd see in a bookstore resting at the end of a wall, which she used to reach the higher half of the wall.

He watched Maya open the door to her closet, and walk inside the large clothing storage space. She grabbed a guitar case, closing the door behind her as she left the closet. She walked over to her desk, grabbing a camera case, then made for her door.

"You coming, Huckleberry?" she teased.

"Yeah, yeah. Hold your horses, Shortstack," he grinned, following her down the stairs and out to the garden.

She rolled her eyes playfully, a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. Her blond curls were mesmerizing to Lucas, and he watched how her hair looked in the light as she led him to a grand tree in the middle of the garden, fairy lights woven throughout the branches, a bench circling the tree trunk.

They sat down, and Maya set her guitar case on the other side of her. She sighed, laying her head against Lucas' shoulder.

"Long day, huh?" Lucas asked quietly.

"Yeah," she murmured back, eyes closed.

"Everything okay?"

"Just… a lot of family pressure."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Maya relieved to have some time away from the demanding role of being a Matthews. It was even better to have her best friend at her side. She smiled as Lucas began running his fingers through her golden hair, soothing her.

After letting the silence ease their worries, Lucas spoke up. "What's with the guitar?"

"Hm? Oh yeah," Maya sat up. "I actually play. Thought it might be a nice night for it." She opened her case, pulling her guitar out.

Lucas watched in fascination as she tuned her guitar.

Maya reached into her pocket, pulling out a folded, worn piece of paper. She gently unfolded it, her fingers smoothing out the creases. She handed it to Lucas, turning away quickly to take her camera out of its case. Lucas watched Maya set it up, resting on a railing of the bridge that led them across a stream to where they were now. She fiddled with it, before returning to the bench, quietly strumming her guitar as Lucas finished reading the paper.

"Did you write this?"

Maya nodded, not looking up.

"It's amazing," Lucas smiled, catching Maya's gaze as she quickly glanced at him. "Really, it is. I didn't know you wrote songs."

"I sing, too," she shrugged. "It's a way to say what I feel. It's easier for me. Music and art speak to me."

"Did you- were you-" Lucas struggled to phrase his question, resorting to pointing at the instrument.

Maya's cheeks flushed slightly as she angled her face away from her friend. "It's just… Not many people know about this, but I trust you. You're my best friend, Lucas. So I thought-" she trailed off.

Hearing her use his actual name, rather than one of the many nicknames she had for him caught him off guard. He noticed that when she was telling him something serious or personal, she'd use his name, but any other time, it was always a nickname. He reached over, hugging her. "I'm honored. And just so you know, you're my best friend, too."

She smiled, before gently wriggling out of his grip. "C'mon, Huckleberry. Sing with me."

Lucas blanched. He hadn't done any singing in years, and he didn't want to ruin Maya's song.

"It'll be fine. It's okay, I won't judge you," she smiled, beginning to play the first notes.

 _It's just Maya_ , Lucas thought.  _I trust her._

He stared in awe as the blonde began to sing, her voice melodious, blending together with the guitar, creating a euphonic peace that washed over him.

She gently nudged him, encouraging him to join her on the next verse. He took a deep breath, before letting the music take over him, his voice joining hers.

For the next few minutes, they were completely wrapped up in the music, nothing else mattering at all. Their voices faded, as she played the last few notes.

A few moments went by, and all Lucas could hear was himself breathing, and he felt more at ease than he had in awhile.

"You sounded great, Lucas," the blonde broke the silence. "What were you worried about?"

Lucas shrugged, trying to quell the fluttery feeling in his stomach. "Just haven't sung in awhile, I guess. Didn't know how I'd sound."

"Well, you were great," she smiled, gently squeezing his shoulder, before standing up to grab her camera. She smiled at the screen, before walking back over to him.

His curiosity got the better of him, and he asked her what she had been doing.

"I might have recorded us," she grinned playfully. "Also, I set it to snap a photo every few seconds."

"Maya Penelope Matthews," Lucas jokingly groaned, pretending to be annoyed.

"Maybe we'll be famous one day," Maya joked, gently shoving him.

"That'll be the day," Lucas laughed, enjoying the lightheartedness of the night.

The two spent the rest of the night talking about everything and nothing, playing music and singing, relishing in the time without any pressures.

* * *

The night went as smoothly as possible, considering Maya and Lucas still hadn't talked. They let Riley lead the conversation, chiming in at the right moment with whatever was needed. Occasionally, their eyes would meet from across the table, and they'd quickly look away.

It was only after dinner, when Riley clapped her hands together, asking if they should watch a movie together, that when their eyes met, they held it for a few seconds. It was like even with all that happened, they could still read each other.

"Sounds great, Riles," Maya replied, sitting down at one end of the couch, curling her legs underneath her.

Lucas nodded, excusing himself to the bathroom, so he could avoid sitting next to the blonde. Riley, despite missing her sister, would likely insist they sit next to each other, because "You're best friends! You need to catch up!" Lucas knew they wouldn't be ready for that, until they finally talked, so he took himself out of the equation.

When he got back, Maya was resting her head against Josh's shoulder, whose arm was wrapped around her waist. She was listening to whatever he was saying to her in a quiet voice. Lucas turned away from them, situating himself at the other end of the couch, next to his wife. She curled up next to him as they watched the movie, and for a while, everything felt right.

* * *

Maya yawned, stretching her arms above her head, her shirt riding up to reveal a sliver of tanned skin. She sat up, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. She yawned, before pushing herself up off the bed. Her feet padded gently against the carpeted floor as she grabbed her glasses that were situated on the dresser.

She had gotten glasses about a month ago, and though she preferred to use contacts, it was too early for that. Glancing in the mirror, Maya wrinkled her nose, still not used to seeing herself wearing the tortoiseshell print frames.

She turned away, rummaging through her bag, looking for her camera. She hadn't used it in awhile, but had wanted to get pictures while in New York.

She curled up on the chair in the corner of the room, scrolling through the many photos of her and her sisters, and their parents. She paused, however, when she came across, the timestamp reading 9:02 pm, June 17th. She recognized it immediately as the video of her and Lucas, singing a song she wrote, from two years previous. Except it felt like a lifetime ago.

Against her instincts, she pressed play, choking back a sob when the notes began. She watched the video twice, a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. Maya hadn't realized how much she ached to have that easy going relationship with Lucas back. He was one of the only people she trusted with all of her. She had shoved aside the pain that came with their declining relationship, the strain of that day driving them apart. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, before moving on to look at the stills from the video. She and Lucas looked peaceful and at ease, like nothing could bother them. It was from an easier time in their friendship.

Steeling herself for what she was going to do, Maya grabbed her phone from the nightstand, and composed a text, sending it off quickly before she could change her mind.

**Can you meet me in half an hour? We should talk. Usual place.**

Trying to keep her nerves at bay, Maya proceeded to erase and trace of her tears, before walking out to the living room, where Josh was doing work.

"Hey," she murmured, gently pressing a kiss on his cheek.

"Good morning," Josh smiled, gently squeezing her hand. "Any plans for today?"

Maya nodded, lips pressed together tightly. "I'm doing something I should've done awhile ago. I need to fix something."

This caught Josh's attention, and he put his work aside. "Is this about Lucas?" he asked, cautiously, not wanting to upset her.

She nodded, looking down at her feet. "I know I haven't been what you deserve. I will forever be sorry about this. But I've been repressing and holding onto feelings I should've dealt with a long time ago. I'm finally ready to face them. I need some kind of closure, no matter what kind."

"I understand, Maya," Josh stood up, wrapping his arms around her, his head resting on hers. "Take all the time you need. I'll be here when you're ready."

He held Maya as she cried, everything she kept bottled up finally bubbling out.

Maya couldn't believe how kind and understanding Josh was, being with her every step of the way. Without verbal confirmation, somehow she knew that Josh had figured out to some extent what had happened between her and Lucas. Her hands were holding on tightly to Josh's shirt, his arms around her and soothing words calming her mind.

She knew it was the right thing for her to do. To see Lucas, finally talk about everything that happened, and move on. She had the chance to have a good life with Josh, and her friends only a phone call away. And right now, she wanted to take it.

* * *

Lucas waited nervously on the steps outside the Matthews mansion. Maya had texted him, wanting to talk, and he was anxious to see how their conversation would play out.

The sound of a car driving up shook him out of his thoughts. He stood up, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans as he watched Maya step out of the corner, slipping a pair of sunglasses on to cover her eyes.

He stood awkwardly, clearing his throat. He didn't know what to say.

As the car drove away, Maya turned towards him, "Let's go."

She took off for the side gate, entering the passcode. She walked into her backyard, not even checking to see if Lucas was following. She knew he was.

He shut the gate behind him, ensuring he heard it lock.

Lucas followed her in silence, reminiscing in the fact that his felt so familiar. It reminded him of the day in the garden where they sang together. As he continued to follow him, he took in what of her appearance he could see. She was dressed in a simple black skirt, a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, tied in front, showing a sliver of her tan skin. A wide brimmed, black hat rested on her head, heeled black boots covering her feet. A blue bag finished off the ensemble.

When they reached their favorite bench, the one that circled the base of the tree they sung under, she stopped, sitting down.

After a moment of hesitation, he sat down next to her.

They watched the stream bubble, the water flowing over the stones. They were both painfully aware that this was the first time they had been alone, no one even remotely nearby, since the moment in the bakery.

"So-" Lucas started, only to have Maya to cut him off by holding up her hand.

"Let me go first. Please, Lucas." Her voice was firm.

He nodded his assent, watching as she slid her sunglasses off, and replacing them in a case with the pair of glasses resting there. He watched her slide on a pair of regular glasses. He wanted to ask her when she got glasses, but wisely held his tongue.

"I want to apologize. For everything," Maya started, letting the hair that had been tucked behind her ear fall in front of her face, shielding herself. "Everything that happened. It's on me. Don't try to deny it. I'm the one who kissed you, who blurted out feelings. I'm the one who pushed you away. Oh, maybe you did, too, but I started it. You wanted to talk about it, and I just wanted to forget it."

She paused, gathering her thoughts. "I know it was wrong of me to push all of my thoughts on you that day. But it just came out. You've never been nothing but kind and understanding with me. I never realized how much I relied on your trust until I didn't have it in the same way anymore. Lucas, you're one of the few people I've trusted with the deepest parts of me. I mean, I showed you my songs. One of the most personal things I had. You never discouraged me, only built me up. I should've supported you through everything. Instead, I made it more difficult."

"You're my best friend, Lucas," she continued, as tears began to fall. "I should've realized sooner that that's what I really need. Your friendship. And I feel like I ruined it."

"Hey, you didn't ruin anything, I promise," Lucas soothed her, hesitantly taking her hand in his. "We both had a part in this. After… everything at the bakery, when you and Missy were in California, I had time to think about things. About everything. Since the moment we met. I'm going to be completely honest with you, because you deserve the truth. When I first laid eyes on you, I couldn't deny you were breathtaking. Honestly, it wasn't hard for me to quickly develop a crush on you during our first conversation. But then, your sister came into the mix, and she's beautiful, too. I'm sorry we shut you out of our conversation. I went looking for you, when Riley went to check on your sister."

Lucas paused, as Maya shifted a little, her body a little closer to his.

"I knew you two were going to change my life. And you did. Maya, you helped me open up. You never looked at me differently when I let my anger get the best of me. You helped. My scars are better because of you. I want you to know that most of my best memories, you were a part of. And I hope that continues. Because I don't want to lose you. You are the best friend I've ever had. You're really important to me. I don't want you to ever forget that."

Lucas pulled Maya closer, wrapping his arms around her as they both let their tears fall.

"You are amazing, and I hope you'll let me stick with you. You're going to do great things."

"Thanks, Lucas," Maya sniffled, pulling away from her friend. "And of course I'll let you stick around, as long as you want."

Lucas smiled, looking at his best friend.

"Actually, I-" Maya started, looking for her phone. "I was kind of hopeful this talk would turn out well, so I wanted to ask you something." She scrolled through her camera roll, looking for something. "You know how we once joked about playing music together? Well, earlier, I found the video of the first time we sang together. And I have a friend whose sister works for a music agency. Sarah passed along our video to her sister, Claire, and her sister loved it. And I know that at the time, we were joking. But Claire loved it, and thinks we have potential. She wants to sign us. If it's what we want. I know you have a job, and I don't want to stop painting. But I just thought… I don't know. Maybe it was stupid to even bring it up-"

Lucas cut her off. "Do you want this, Maya?"

Maya nodded after a moment, biting her bottom lip. "I do. Music is important to me, Lucas, and honestly, it never calmed me more than when we sang together. Claire thinks our voices perfectly compliment each other, and she wants me to write more songs, and maybe also get you to play alongside me. And I understand if you don't want to. I just… I just wanted to see if it was even a possibility."

After a minute, Lucas smiled. "That was a great moment, wasn't it? And honestly, maybe I was joking then. But later, when I had time to think, I realized how much I enjoyed it. And if someone thinks we have the talent, the potential to make this work, I think we should take it. We'll see how it goes. As long as we stay best friends."

Maya beamed. She threw her arms around his neck. "Thanks, Huckleberry. You really are the bestest friend a girl could ask for. I'll call Claire later, tell her agree, but that we'll play it by ear, and do it on our terms. What with us living on different continents."

"We'll figure it out. After all, who are we if we let something like that stop us?"

Maya laughed, pushing her glasses back up the bridge of her nose.

"Okay, now that that's out of the way. When did you get glasses?" Lucas asked, curious.

"About a month ago," Maya shrugged. "I prefer to wear contacts, but I figured this talk would get a little emotional, so glasses was the logical call for me."

"Well, they look good on you, Shortstack," Lucas teased.

Maya rolled her eyes at her friend. "Well, better on me than on you."

"You're probably right," Lucas chuckled, enjoying the easy conversation they were falling into. It felt natural, having the blonde at his side, joking around with each other. He had missed this.

They spent the next couple of hours talking, catching up, as the walked around the garden and waded in the stream.

As it neared dinner time, they made their way out of the garden, back to the front of the mansion.

They hugged each other, before each going their separate ways for the rest of the day. Maya and Josh were still going to be in New York for about two more weeks, so they'd have more time to catch up. For now, they were content with where they stood with each other. Lucas had promised that he and Riley would come visit, so Maya could show them around London and so they could record more songs. Maya promised she'd have more songs ready, and that she'd be sure to visit them more often.

When Lucas unlocked the door to his home, he was greeted by Riley. She was smiling. True to the promise he had made to Maya, she didn't know about the day in the bakery. And while normally he would hate to keep a secret from her, he knew this was the only one there would ever be.

Riley was happy that her sister and husband were able to spend some time catching up, knowing that they were close. They hadn't really talked until today, and she had begun to worry. But now, it looked like she didn't have to anymore.

Lucas walked over to her, picked her up, and spun her around. She laughed, caught off-guard, but happy.

"I love you," he murmured as he placed her back on the ground, kissing her.

"And I love you," Riley smiled.

* * *

On the way back to the apartment she and Josh were staying in, Maya thought long and hard about her relationship with Josh. He had always been there, supporting her, letting her be the one to call the shots. It was clear to her that he cared about her very much, maybe even loved her. And he deserved someone who loved him.

Looking back at everything, Maya realized Josh could be her real shot at a happy future. There was nothing holding her back anymore.

Maya smiled as she saw Josh sitting on the couch, book in hand. He looked up when she opened the door.

With just one look, he could tell she was finally at ease with her feelings, and that everything would be okay. She was happy, and that's what he wanted.

And then she surprised him. She walked over to him, sat down next to him, and placed a quick kiss against his lips.

* * *

_I'm coming home this summer_

_At my sister's invitation_

_I'll be there with your fam'ly_

_If you make your way upstate_

_I know you're very busy_

_I know your work's important_

_But I'm crossing the ocean and I just can't wait_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the second installment of this series. i'm planning to write more. if there's anything you want to see more of, feel free to let me know!
> 
> i will post more lucaya in the future, as well as some other fandoms.  
>  
> 
> you can also find this on fanfiction.net under the author "NewtsSuitcase" which is also me


End file.
